Red Shirt
by Jen2261
Summary: Quinn has to get ready but Rachel is making it very difficult...and it's all because of a red shirt.


**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. Includes Stubborn!Quinn & Horny!Rachel.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Faberry.**

"Rach? Rach wake up."

Rachel whimpered and opened her eyes. Squinting she forced her eyes to focus on the figure in front of her. When her brain registered what exactly she was looking at she became immediately awake. Quinn was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. She had a annoyed expression on her face but that wasn't what had caused Rachel's reaction. The blonde was standing there in her red flats, a black flare skirt and a black lace bra. Rachel rubbed her eyes and forced herself to sit up.

"What time is it?"

"6:30."

"In the morning!" Rachel asked panicking as she moved to quickly get up. She was late in beginning her morning workout. She had to be ready for school in less than 2 hours.

"No!" Quinn said with a smirk as she grabbed Rachel's arm. "In the afternoon. You fell asleep after Glee remember?" Realization passed over Rachel's face and she sighed before laying back down, holding her chest.

"Oh yes of course." Rachel said nodding.

"Right. Have you seen my red shirt?" Quinn said frowning again. Well that explained why she was only wearing a bra. Rachel shook her head as Quinn huffed and spun around, walking back over to Rachel's closet. Rachel watched in amusement (and desire) as her girlfriend snatched hangers back and forth. Ever since Rachel and Quinn had begun dating almost 6 months ago it felt like the blonde was slowly moving into the Berry's house. Her clothes had begun appearing more and more with Rachel's laundry. When the brunette had mentioned this, Quinn had simply shrugged and said she spent most of her time here anyway so it didn't matter.

"Maybe it's at your house?" Rachel suggested. Quinn spun around with a frown.

"No its here. I remember wearing it here a few weeks ago." Quinn protested as she adjusted the strap of her bra that had fell. Rachel bit her bottom lip as her eyes ran over the blonde's chest and down her stomach. God she loved her girlfriend's abs. Ever since Quinn had Beth she had been working her ass off to get back into shape to get back on the cheerios. Now that she was head cheerio again she was getting more of a workout than ever.

"Did you check the bottom drawer of my dresser?" Rachel asked.

"Yes!" Quinn yelled in frustration. Rachel cocked her eyebrow and moved to get out of bed. She knew her girlfriend well and patience was not one of Quinn's many traits. Rachel re-adjusted her shorts and walked over to her dresser. She leaned down and opened her bottom drawer. After shuffling around for a minute realization hit her.

"You mean this red shirt?" Rachel asked pulling said shirt from the drawer.

"Oh. Well it wasn't there a minute ago." Quinn complained then reached out to take it. Rachel shook her head and moved it out of Quinn's grip.

"You didn't tell me we were talking about this red shirt. Where are you going?" Rachel whined with a pout. The shirt in her hand was one of her favorites. It was cut very low in the front and showed way too much skin, well unless Quinn was with Rachel. Then as far as the brunette was concerned it didn't show enough.

"Come on Rach. I'm going over B's. I told her I'd help her study for Shue's Spanish test tomorrow remember? I told you earlier?" Quinn asked still trying to grab the shirt. Once again Rachel snatched it out of reach.

"But why do you have to wear this shirt? You know its my favorite." Rachel pouted. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Its the only one that matches these shoes." Rachel glanced down at the blonde's shoes and sighed. She handed the shirt over reluctantly and Quinn smiled. Rachel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Quinn pull the shirt over her head and straighten it. Her eyes went straight to the blonde's chest and she unconsciously licked her lips. Quinn smiled.

"You're such a horn dog Berry."

"You know I love that shirt." Rachel said stepping closer to her and running a finger down the blonde's neck and between her exposed chest. Quinn pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and whimpered as she shook her head.

"No..."

"No what?" Rachel asked with a sly smile as she took another step forward, pressing their bodies together. Quinn shook her head and took a step back, looking into Rachel's darkened eyes.

"No. I know that look. I have to go over B's."

"And you will... eventually." Rachel said, smirk still in place as she took another step forward. Quinn stepped back again and this pattern went on for a few more times before the back of Quinn's legs hit the bed and she fell backwards. Before she could move Rachel was straddling her, looking down at her. Quinn whimpered again as Rachel's lips found her neck.

"Rach... I don't have time." Quinn tried again. She gasped when Rachel ran her nails down her abs in response. Quinn tried to protest again but Rachel cut her off with her lips before she could utter a word. Quinn refused to kiss back at first but when Rachel rotated her hips on top of her, Quinn gasped and arched her back. Rachel took the chance and slipped her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Quinn moaned and pushed Rachel away gently. The brunette pouted.

"Quinn..." Rachel whined staring into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn whimpered. "Thats not fair Rachel."

"Come on. I'll just make your scream my name once then you can go. It will be quick." Rachel tried to compromise. Quinn shook her head.

"Rach you know we don't know the meaning of quick. Besides you know I'm gonna want to return the favor." Rachel frowned and ran her nails up Quinn's abs again.

"You don't have to be at Brittany's house until 7. Its only 6:40. Give me ten minutes. That'll leave you ten minutes to get to Brittany's house. Please?" Rachel whined again, running her lips over Quinn's neck again and sucking firmly. Quinn moaned and gripped her shoulders. Rachel knew she had her. Rachel smiled and sat up, scooting downwards so their centers were pressed firmly together.

"How exactly do you expect to pull this off in ten minutes?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow the way that totally turned Rachel on.

Rachel moaned in response and shifted so she could push Quinn's skirt up to her waist. Pressing her center firmly against Quinn's through her panties, Rachel began moving. Quinn let a moan escape her lips as Rachel gasped and griped Quinn's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You're going for the grind release?" Quinn asked with a smirk. Rachel nodded with her eyes closed as she began to grind harder on top of Quinn. She could feel Quinn's wetness seeping through her panties mixing with her own that had soaked through her shorts. Rachel glanced down at Quinn's bliss-filled face and rocked her hips faster. Eight minutes later Rachel, still in her satisfied post-orgasm state, watched Quinn quickly strip off her soaked panties and throw them in the dirty clothes basket where Rachel's clothes were.

"I hope you plan on wearing panties to Brittany's house." Rachel mumbled through her still hooded lids. Quinn smirked and pulled open the top drawer, taking out a pair of her panties that were mixed in with Rachel's. She quickly pulled them on before walking over to Rachel and leaning over to place a firm but quick kiss to her lips.

"Get some rest babe. You'll need it later." Quinn whispered before snagging her keys off the dresser.

"Love you!" Rachel mumbled softly, her eyes closing.

"I love you too Rach." Quinn said with a giggle as she walked out the room.


End file.
